Bernard Du-Monde
Bernard Du-Monde is a character in MARDEK. He is the somewhat-generic very-enigmatic mage of the World's Saviours. Though unconfirmed, he may be the hero known as Bernard Stormkiller. Background An old man who doesn't appear to fit in with the Saviours at all... He's a potent spellcaster, but is rather mysterious... Involvement Search for the Water Crystal Bernard first appears in Chapter 2 with the World's Saviours in the Tainted Grotto, searching for the legendary Elemental Crystals. He believes that Emela was right about the location of the Water Crystal, but nevertheless, the rest of the World's Saviours still do not believe her. Arena and zombies Bernard is seen again in Canonia along with the World's Saviours 'battling' zombies although all they do was walking around. Bernard remarks on how the zombies were generic as they were back then. He later appears in the Cambria Arena on the final round. Before they battle, he laughs about the old women joke that Bartholio makes. Search for the Fire Crystal Later, he is with the Saviours looking for the Fire Crystal. He is seen in a room with a Flame Soul in it. After Mardek obtains the Crystal, he fights with the Saviours for it. He remarks on how he prefers the Dark Crystal and leaves along with the Saviours. The Play In the play Akhmed Wobblescimitare wrote, all was going well until Bernard summons a zombie in place of the actor playing Social Fox's zombified form. He was jealous on how he wasn't chosen for the role of GALARIS (Moric), which was the character the Aeropolis Shaman was playing. Gallery BernardSprite.gif|Sprite Trivia *Bernard seems to know that Mardek is the real protagonist, not Bartholio. He also appears to follow Bartholio simply to watch him repeatedly fail against Mardek, or at least to watch him struggle to deal with assorted task. *His last name, Monde, is French for 'world' (and including the prefix, Du-Monde means 'of the world'). This may refer to his worldiness, relative to the other heroes. *Bernard may have been mentioned in a book at the Goznor magic shop. It refers to a person known as Bernard Stormkiller that is a minority of people who are aligned opposite of their element, in his case, Good aligned but Dark elemental. Bernard also said "back in the day", implying that he may be Bernard Stormkiller. *Bernard seems to prefer the Dark Crystal over any other Crystal. This could be because he is of the Dark element. **This also suggests that, at some point, Bernard explored the Dark Temple. Of course, this statement may simply mean that Bernard would have preferred to have the Dark Crystal. *He is the first person in MARDEK to be of True Neutral. *Out of the World's Saviours, he seems to be the most intelligent one. This is proven when he knows what a Soul Cage is. *Bernard's dialogues usually contains the sentence 'Heh.' He also has a skill and a reaction that he uses when attacked by a physical attack, also called "Heh." "Heh." instantly kills the target **There is a slight oddity in the code where if the player confuses Bartholio or Vennie and they attack Bernard, he will kill them with "Heh.". *There is a glitch where, rarely, in the Cambrian Arena, a battle will not start after it is announced. The player is able to freely explore. In that room, Bernard can be found at the far north side. See also * Bernard Category:MARDEK Characters